New Member or New Love?
by Aeroangel
Summary: Kagome had been running around all day trying to get ready for a special guest who was coming to stay for the summer... who is it? Well read my story and find out. (By Ming)
1. Enter Kagome's Cousin: Ming

**New Member and New Love**

Chapter 1: Enter Kagome's Cousin Ming

Kagome was rushing around the house trying to prepare for a special guest.  
A few minutes later: "Hey Kagome !" hollered a young girl about Kagome's age with long silver hair (like Inu-Yasha's) and clothes like Kagome's, weel the stuff that she wears over the summer anyway.  
"Ming it's nice to see you again."  
"Same here Kagome.. bye mom see you when you come back !" Ming called as her mother drove away. "Come on and let's get you settled in then we can go eat."

* * *

(Back in the Feudal Era)

"Whats taking Kagome so long she should have been back by now." Growled Inu-Yasha.  
"Don't worry Inu-Yasha I'm sure she'll be back soon I can feel it."  
"You'll feel it if she doesn't Monk." said Inuyasha craking his knuckles.  
"Fighting is not the way to bring Kagome back Inuyasha.. it's just a prediction." Miroku pointed out sounding just a bit on the scared side and backing away from Inu-Yasha.  
"Well I hope it comes through soon."

* * *

(Back in Kagomes room that night)

"So that's what happened." and both girls started to giggle, Mings eyes fell upon the bottle containing the Shikon Jewel Shards.  
"What are those Kagome?"  
'oh no she found the shards... should I tell her the truth?'  
Kagome's mind started rushing. "It's a piece of a jewel I broke." 'well it's not a complete lie.' thought Kagome.  
"Kagome I can tell your leaving something out... come on what is it, I promise I won't tell."  
"Fine Ming I'll tell you." and Kagome told Ming about Inuyasha and their quest to gather the shikon jewel.  
"Wow, so that's why when I called last week you grandpa said you were sick." Kagome nodded. "Can I come with you the next time you go to the Feudal Era?"  
"You realize the danger of going to the Feudal Era right?" Ming nodded looking excited. "Alright then you can come.. be ready tomorrow morning bright and early."  
"Thanks Kagome.. I'm tired so Good night Kagome." "Good night Ming."

* * *

(In the Feudal Era)

Inu-Yasha grew restless during the rest of the day and worried at night. 'I hope you come back soon Kagome so I can see your face again.' as he thought this he fell asleep. 'Kagome.. I can't wait to hold you in my arms once again.'


	2. Head Over Heels And Choices

Chapter 2: Head over heels and choices

* * *

The next morning Ming was up and ready to go but Kagome was still sleeping so Ming made Kagome breakfast and woke her ass up the hard way.  
'SPLASH!  
"AHHHHHHHHHH Ming what did you do that for!"  
"Get your groggy ass out of bed and eat you breakfast... then get ready to go... I'll pack your bag."  
Ming walked out of the room and was back soon with Kagome's bag. A few hours later Kagome was ready and the two walked out the door.  
"Come on Kagome let's go!" Kagome walked to the old well house and Ming looked sceptical.  
"This is the way to the Feudal Era?"  
"Positive Ming.. you're sure you want to do this... you won't turn back once we get there?"  
Ming nodded. "I won't turn back Kagome I'm not chicken."  
"Alright then hold my hand and on three jump into the well... 1... 2... "  
"3" yelled Ming and pulled Kagome into the well screaming.

* * *

(Back in the Feudal Era)

'Come on Kagome where are you?' and just at second Kagome jumped out of the well.  
"Everyone come here I have a surprise... I brought my cousin from out of town to see you all over the summer break in my era... come out Ming and I'll introduce you to evryone."  
When Ming climbed out of the well Inu-Yasha's heart lept and he fell head over heels for her and he ran over to help her out of the well.  
"Thank you." 'Her skin is as soft as silk and her lips the shade of a red rose... is she real?' His thoughts were inturupted by Kagome's voice.  
"Well Ming this is Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala."  
Miroku walked up to Ming and grabbed her hand. "Ming will you..."  
" Don't even say it Miroku."said Sango landing a clean red mark on Miroku's left cheek.

The day was quite enjoyable but soon the day grew into a cool night and it was just comfortable  
"Kagome I'm going to sit by the lake if it's alright?"  
"Sure Ming... Miroku could you Sango, Shippo and Kilala help me gather firewood for the night?"  
"Fine Kagome let's go guys." The group left... and finaly they were alone.  
Inu-Yasha walked over to the nearest tree by the lake (and Ming) lept in and sat down, admireing Ming from a far.  
"Care to join me Inu-Yasha... I know you are in the tree to my left."  
'Wow she is both beautiful and inteligent' none the less he went down and sat beside her.  
"So how do you like the Feudal Era ?"  
"It's peaceful and very beautiful."  
"No.. you're very beautiful. Your eyes shine like the clear blue waters and your hair shines so bright it makes the sun look dim."  
Ming blushed a light shade of Inu-Yasha's Horari.  
"How swe..." Ming could not finish her sentence because... Inu-Yasha was kissing her... but then something happened that they both did not expect. A bright light surrounded Ming and she strated to rise into the air, as she rose the light became brighter until it was a blinding white.  
"MING!" Hollered Inu-Yasha running under Ming as if thinking she would just fall into his arms.

* * *

(In the forest)

"What's that Kagome... that glowing light in the sky?" asked Shippo. "It looks like it's comming from the direction of the camp."  
"Inu-Yasha! Ming!" they all shouted together.  
"Forget the firewood, we have to help them." hollered Kagome dropping her firewood and running towards the camp with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala not far behind.  
"Inu-Yasha are you..." Kagome froze where she was when she saw Ming floating in mid-air surrounded in a bright blindng light. Then all at once the light fadded to reveal a Ming that looked totally different. Ming was wearing a bright red female horari and she also had...  
"What did you do this time Inu-Yasha?"  
"I don't know?" he said leaping into the air to catch Ming and when they touched down the whole group gasped. "Oh my lord... Ming?" at the sound of her name her eyes fluttered open to show pure turquoise eyes.  
"What happened Inu-Yasha?" Whispered Ming as she got to her feet, rubbing her head and trying to steady herself.


	3. HalfDemonMe?

Chapter 3: Half demon... me?

* * *

"Inu-Yasha tell me what happened?"  
"We want to know as well." said Miroku. "I'm trying to remember something my father told me before he died."

(FLASHBACK)

"Now Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru we have to talk."  
"What about father?"  
"The day you fall in love."  
"I doubt that I'll ever fall in love father."  
"Now don't say that Sesshomaru... the day will come when both of you will find the girl of your dreams and if it happens to be a human then I must tell you this now."  
"What dad?"  
"Hold on Inu-Yasha I'm getting to that... if you kiss a human that girl will take on your form. Say you kiss a human Inu-Yasha that girl will become a half demon and same for you Sesshomaru only the girl will become a full demon."

(END FLASHBACK)

"Uh-oh."  
"What uh-oh, that never means good news."  
I just remembered what my dad told me."  
Well spit it, out Inu-Yasha.. what did you do to my cousin!"  
If I kiss a human then that human will become half demon herself." Everyone stared at Inu-Yasha in shock, Inu-Yasha just winced.  
So you mean I'm a half demon now?"  
Apparently you have the ears, claws and clothes to prove it." Ming looked overjoyed at this news she did an assortment of aerobatics that she most certainly would not be able to do in her human form.  
"Well it looks like Ming does not mind this at all."  
I guess not Kagome." said Sango still staring at Ming.  
Thank you Inu-Yasha for this gift.. I love it." Ming came down and kissed him then whent back to her aerobatics.  
Wow!"  
What wow Miroku?"  
You have a pair of twin swords on your back."  
I do?" she felt her back and pulled out her swords which looked like mini Tetsusaigas. "Cool..." Ming looked as though she was thinking hard. "I looked through my ming and found a trick I can do with the swords." Ming took the swords and placed them side to side, said some kind of incantation and the swords melted together to from a grand sword which would almost put Tetsusaiga to shame.  
"This is all very interesting but, how are you going to break this to your family?" asked Sango.  
Ming froze in her tracks. "Your right Sango, how will I break this to my friends and my parents..." then a grin appeared on Ming's face. "I'm not going to tell them."  
"Then who will?"  
"Why you Inu-Yasha... whom else?"  
"ME! NO WAY MING.. YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOUR FAMILY THIS... NO WAY, NOT A CHANCE!" Inu-Yasha bellowed.

"Then you leave me no choice. I challange you to a duel... no weapons but our hands and abilities."  
"You have to be kidding me... you've only had you power for about five minutes and you want to fight... you can't be serious?"  
"Oh but I am Inu-Yasha. The loser has to tell the family."  
" Alright then.. Kagome can you hold tetsuiga?"  
"Miroku can you hold my twin swords?"  
"Sure." they anwsered together and the items were handed to them and they got into battle positions.

"On my mark begin... three.. two.. one.. go!" Said Miroku and the battle began. Ming was first to strike. "Silver Claw!" and Ming caught Inu-Yasha right in the face and she was able to get around him and kick him down. A crater was left where he landed and a slight trickle of blood was comming from the wounds which quickly formed a silver covering.  
'Wow she's fast, strong and clever... what a woman!'  
"Try this on for size Ming... Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" and he lunged for Ming but she just moved to the left, turned and kicked him to the ground once again. When he got up and was square with the tree he landed beside he was pinned to it with little silver pegs... Ming's fingernails! "Cool trick... but mine is better... Blades Of Blood!" he shot red blades at Ming which she doged while Inu-Yasha escaped.While Ming was in the air Inu-Yasha jumped up behind her and kicked her to the ground this time. "Nice strategy but I have better tricks than that." and Ming extended her fingernails like large, silver claws.  
"Ming is doing great eh Kagome?"  
"Yeah Sango she's really doing well even though she has only had her powers for a short while.. I'll laugh if she acctually beats Inu-Yasha."  
Ming and Inu-Yasha were already engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Inu-Yasha doged Mings left hand and caught her in the side of the leg which knocked her down but she got right back up and tried an attack whick would kill any demon... she used it on Inu-Yasha at it's lowest power, even at lowest power it was a bit too much for him and he was knocked to the ground not moving.  
"Start laughing Kagome because she won... but Inu-Yasha looks in bad shape." Ming was already with him and trying to wake him up.  
"Inu-Yasha... Inu-Yasha please wake up!"  
"He's unconsious Ming." said Miroku just arriving.  
"Then I'm going to rush him to Kiade.. ahhh!" she could not even get back on her injured leg never mind run on it.  
"We'll take you both to Kiade for treatment... Kilala!" called Sango and Kilala came running in her more dangerous form, picked up Inu-Yasha, Ming, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo then ran for Kiade's at top speed. Before they knew it they were at Kiade's doorstep. "Kiade... Kiade!" called Miroku as Kilala touched down.

"Aye Miroku... what is wrong with Inu-Yasha and this new haynou?"  
"They were both injured in a duel... this haynou is Kagome's cousin Ming, she attacked Inu-Yasha so hard that it knocked him unconsious and before that Inu-Yasha injured Ming's leg."  
"Well let's get them inside and I will start to heal Inu-Yasha first.. Kagome, ye tend to Ming's wounds." Kagome nodded and brought Ming to the nearest bed for treatment.  
"So the two of the dueled to see which of them would tell ye family about Ming's transformation?"  
"Exactly Kiade and Ming won so Inu-Yasha has to tell her parents."

Later that night everyone was ready to eat when Inu-Yasha started to move.  
"Inu-Yasha...Inu-Yasha are you okay?"  
His eyes lifted. "I'm fine but can I have some Ramen please?" everyone started to laugh.  
"Okay but I want to redress your wounds first."  
"Alright Ming." Inu-Yasha turned to take off the top of his horari so Ming could take off the bandages. Ming was over by Kagome's bag getting the bandages. "Can you please hurry... I'm hungry."  
"Alright Inu-Yasha just calm down I'm comming." She said walking over and sitting down infront of Inu-Yasha.

'Wow he is so cute and he has a cute body too.' Ming thought while wrapping the bandage around his wounds.  
'I love you Inu-Yasha... and I always will.' she thought tying his wrapping when Inu-Yasha lept off the floor and ran for the nearest wall. "Tell me you guys heard her say that..."  
"Say what Inu-Yasha?"  
"Ming did not say anything Inu-Yasha."  
"Then why did her voice enter my head?"  
"Telepathy."

"WHAT!" said everyone staring at Miroku.  
"Ming is telepathic... that's the only explanation why we did not hear Ming say anything but you did Inu-Yasha..." Miroku whent on to explain what telepathy was and how Ming uses it.  
"You seem to know a lot about the subject Miroku... why?"  
"Because... I have telepathy as well." he said hanging his head while the gang stared at him.  
"Why did you not tell us this before Miroku?"  
"Because I thought you would think me to be too weird and you would leave me alone."  
"Well you have that right." Ming whacked Inu-Yasha for that comment. "So you would leave me too because I'm tetpathic... you are so.. so.." she did not even finish her sentence, she ran out the door and lept on to the roof crying.


	4. The Day Has Come At Last

Chapter 4: The Day Has Come At Last

* * *

The next morning Ming was still mad at Inu-Yasha but she talked to him none the less.  
"So when are we leaving?" Ming asked as she walked into the room ready to go.  
"When ever your ready." replied Kagome.  
"Well first I want to take a bath... Kagome can I borrow your shampoo and a towel?"  
"Sure it's in my bag."  
Ming walked over to Kagome's bag and took the towel and shampoo then walked out the door headed for the nearest hotspring.  
'Hey where is she going... I'd better follow to make sure she is safe... I know Kagome will be greatful. ' thought a person from behind a bush and he lept off into the trees following Ming's path.

Soon Ming came across the most pleasent of all the hotsprings she had ever seen. It was a beautiful, peaceful place where not even the most skilled hunter could find it. The entire place was filled with trees and the enticing sent of wild flowers. Almost immediatly Ming was in the water and swimming around happily while thimking of Inu-Yasha and how nice it would have been if he was here.  
'Wow she is so beautiful and as graceful in the water as she is on land.' the stranger thought as he spyed on the girl from his perch in the tree.  
'Who said that!' Ming thought as the unknown voice entered her head.  
'You should know me or at least heard about me from Kagome.'  
'No I have not heard about anyone else but Inu-Yasha and the others from Kagome.  
All of a sudden Inu-Yasha entered the conversation. "What are you doing here you mangy wolf?"  
'WOLF!' and Ming sprung out of the water though keeping her body enclosed under the calm waves.

"Inu-Yasha where are you? Where is this wolf you are talking about?"  
Kouga fell out of the tree nearest Ming and Inu-Yasha lept from the tree to Ming's right.  
"Inu-Yasha keep him busy while I get dressed to help you kill this flea bag." and Ming's speed came in good measures here because she sped out of the water and behind the tree where her clothes were. Kouga looked stunned until he was hit back into reality by a quick slash by Inu-Yasha.  
"Ha, you have to catch your opponents off guard just to get a hit... well none the less, you will pay for that." and Kouga lunged for Inu-Yasha but was cut off by a quick, clear kick by Ming which knocked him to the ground.

"Don't even touch him you flea bitten wolf."  
"I would like it if you call me by my name.. it's Kouga."  
"Well in that case Kouga... preapare to die." Ming pulled out her twin swords and binded them together to make her own version of Tetsusaiga. Once again Kouga was stunned because he was being faced by what looked like two Tetsusaiga's.  
"See you later dog boy." and Kouga fled in his whirling tornado.

"Well now my Horari is messed up after I had just finished cleaning it... oh well." Ming just jumped into the spring with her Horari still on.  
Coming Inu-Yasha.. you too need to look presentable if your going to see my parents?" Inu-Yasha just shrugged his shoulders and jumped in they started swimming around like mad and slpashing each other just for fun.  
Inu-Yasha... Ming it's time to get going now!"  
Alright Kagome meet us at the well!" Kagome shrugged and walked away.

* * *

"Where are they Kagome?"asked Shippo looking very impatient.  
I'm sure they will be here soon, though I called them about a half hour ago."  
Look Kagome, " called Miroku from a distance. "Here they come." he showed as the figures of Inu-Yasha and Ming shiffted into view.  
What took you so long.. I called you about a half hour ago!"  
"Sorry Kagome but we got into a battle with some wolf who called himself Kouga... so after the battle with Kouga we had to clean our horari's to make a good impression on our family."  
"Wait, you got into a fight with Kouga and you didn't call for back-up... what are you crazy?"  
"No Kagome... but it's time to go now so let's move." Everyone clasped hands and Kagome flung herself into the well with everyone behind her.

* * *

(In the Higurashi Well)

"Hey get off my back Miroku."  
"Gladly Ming if Inu-Yasha would get off my legs." the whole group was in shambles more like a dog pile. (a little humour there)  
"Well we will not get out of here by yelling at each other.. who is closest to the top?"  
"Kagome is!"  
"Thank you Shippo.. now Kagome climb out carefully then the next person and so on and so forth." Soon everyone was out of the well and brushing themselves off.  
"Kagome can you get the family.. and my parents should be there, they told me they were coming some time during the week." Kagome nodded and was off.  
Now just let me handle everything alright?"  
"Okay Ming."

When Kagome returned she had everyone, even Souta.  
"Mom, Grandpa, Souta and Aunt... there is a surprise that a waits you when you come through these doors... prepare for a shock." and Kagome led them inside.  
"Mom.."  
"Ming where are you?"  
"First I would like to introduce my friends... Inu-Yasha, Sango, Kilala, Miroku and Shippo." They all stepped out of the shadows at the sound of their names.  
"Now I will show myself to you." and Ming stepped out of the shadows and the family gasped.  
"What happened to you Ming?"  
"I will anwser that Mrs.Higurashi." said Inu-Yasha stepping a bit closer to the group of humans. He explained what happened and how well she has been doing... he even told them that Ming was telepathic.

"So my daughter is now a half demon and there is now way to reverse it?"  
"Yes she is a half demon but there is a way to reverse it.. Kagome please come here." Kagome stepped forward. Inu-yasha took the Shikon No Tama from around her neck and showed it to the others. "Only this can change her back... when it is completed that is."  
"Inu-Yasha.." said Mrs. Higurashi getting to her feet and walking over to Inu-Yasha. "I will be counting on you to change my niece back to her normal self." Inu-Yasha nodded as if accepting the task and fully understanding the responsability he is now entasked to do.  
"Well why don't you stay for a night or two so we can get to know you all better?"  
"Sounds good... eh doesn't it gang?"  
"Yeah sure." said Inu-Yasha and he started off to Kagome's house. "I guess it is final.. we'll stay."


End file.
